Water vs Fire
by Hidden Jewell
Summary: Korra struggles to deceifer her past life and make connections with her life now. She's also been spending an unusual amount of time with Tahno which seems to be bothering Mako quite a lot lately. It's Makorra vs. Tahorra.
1. The Past and Future

Korra's eyes finally opened, the world flooding with vivid colors and bustling with sound, very unlike the spirit world she'd just exited. There the world was bathed in blue and there was a peaceful quietness. That was the first time she'd entered the spirit world and the silence there was almost unsettling, but the thing that left her most unsettled was her meeting with Avatar Aang. He'd showed her scenes from his life… Her past life… Her past memories… and it only left her with more questions than answers.

"Korra! That was awesome! You were all silent and didn't move for a reeeaaally long time… Hey! Did you enter the spirit world? What was it like? Did you meet Avatar Aang? Tell me. Tell me. Come on tell me."

"Ikki, shh… I need… to think…" There had to be a reason for everything Aang had showed her. She just needed to figure out how the pieces fit together with what happened then… and what was happening now.

She sat thinking about those two memories, Aang's spiritual journey to learning to control when he went into the Avatar state… and his meeting with the lion turtle? They just didn't connect… What did it have to do with her issue with Amon taking peoples bending away? She absentmindedly played with her thumbs, eyebrows furrowing, her mind lost deep in confused thoughts trying to make the connections.

"Hey, Ikki, what's up with Korra?" Bolin popped out of nowhere, since he'd been walking by and notice Korra looking stressed about something.

"Oh, she went to the spirit world and met Avatar Aang and-" Ikki just kept rambling on teetering on the balls of her feet bursting with excitement, but she'd already lost Bolin's attention.

"Wow cool! Hey Korra…" He started to ask her what it had been like but at that moment her eyes widened and she jumped to attention as if something startled her. "Hey Korra are you okay-"

She flew by him, suddenly in hurry "I have to find Tahno!"

"Tahno? Why him…?" but Korra was already gone.

"Hey Bo, you seen Korra?" Mako spoke as he rounded the side of the air temple.

Ikki started talking before Bolin could answer, "She went to go see Tahno. Who's Tahno? Is he her_ boy_friend? She ran out of here reeeaaally fast. Are you _jea-lo-us_?" She was pretty much bouncing on her feet waiting for Mako's answer.

He just stood there almost rigid attempting to cover his frustration, "Why is she going to see _him_?"

"Dunno." Bolin said shrugging, "That guys bad news and all but… ever since he lost his bending he just seems off… Anyway, she left just before I could ask why, so I don't have a clue."

Ikki's giggle broke the tense air, "Maybe they're going on a secret date!"

"Korra isn't interested in guys like him." Mako's annoyance fell through this time.

"You never know." Jinora who'd kept quiet all this time stepped forward. "who said she had to wait for you?" She seemed tense for a moment as if she was insulting Mako or angry with him, but then she clasped her hands together and with an awestruck face continued talking, "Oh this is just like a love triangle! Korra left alone by Mako slowly finds herself falling for the wolfbat's Tahno. It's just like a forbidden love because of their enemy teams. Oh! It's like in Romeo and Juliet! Or the Cave of Two Lovers! But the bending tournaments are all over. So their love can bloom now!"

Mako knew that what the girls were saying was nonsense drawn up from their overactive imaginations but he still felt tense. His mind was questioning everything. 'Why'd she go running off looking for Tahno? She likes me doesn't she?'

Why does he always feel this way whenever she's brought up? Why is it she's always lingering at the back of his mind?

"Tahno!" Korra burst through the noodle shops front doors. She'd been in such a hurry she'd forgotten to take Naga and had to swim. She had just dove right into the water so her hair had fallen loosely around her face soaking wet, although she'd managed to draw the water out of her soaked clothes.

"Who are you? If you want my autograph I'm not signing them anymore." Tahno rounded the corner his voice still arrogant but somewhere underneath it sounded so…broken.

"What are you talking about? It's me!"

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't the Avatar…Almost didn't recognize you," He reached forward and took a strand of her hair between his fingertips, "With your hair down…" He gave her a cheeky grin but even his teasing seemed so half hearted. "So why have you come looking for me?"

"Your bending-"

"Oh." His face twisted into a bitter scowl, but the corner of his lip turned into a bittersweet smile a second later, "Sorry. Guess I can't give you those private lessons anymore." He smirked and started spinning her around by her shoulders, then giving her a little shove towards the door.

"Hey!" She jerked from him and spun back to face him once more.

"Sorry but you should probably be going now." He started to push her towards the door again.

"I know how to get your bending back!" Korra yelled at him in frustration.

He raised an eyebrow as if interested for a second, but then started shaking his head, "Korra, I told you, I've seen all the best healers in the city. It's permanent! Put it to rest an just get Amon for me…" His voice trailed off. Out of the corner of his eye Tahno noticed a few unwelcome onlookers. Average people, Equalists, Amon's eyes and ears. Maybe he'd been paranoid lately but whatever she had to say wasn't meant for them to hear, and no matter what he knew if she spoke here whatever she said would find it's way back to Amon. He had to get Korra to leave.

"But…"

"Korra, just go. It's over, you can't help me. Thanks for trying though."

"But at least let me…"

He twisted her hair gently in his fingertips, and leaned down and kissed it softly. So he could get close enough without their attention being drawn anymore and so the unwelcome onlookers wouldn't see his lips move when he whispered, "Not here."

It started dawning on her and her eyes roved around the room, seeing all the costumers whose attention was being made out to be on something else, but was clearly centered on them. Her lips fell in a little 'o' and he watched her eyes widen with the realization. She nodded at him, showed her understanding.

"You're probably right. It was just a crazy idea I'd had, but now that I think about it… It can't possibly work, I'm sorry for getting your hopes up and bringing up such bad memories…"

"No harsh feelings. Just remember your promise."

"Y-yeah…"

She turned around and headed for the door, he followed closely behind her. "Tomorrow night, midnight, the park. I know a place we can talk." He whispered in her ear over her shoulder. "You should wear your hair down no one will recognize you that way." He let out a little chuckle considering he'd almost not recognized her earlier.

She smirked, "Fine. Don't be late, Pretty Boy."


	2. Fighting Fire

Mako impatiently paced back and forth on the edge of the pier on air temple island. Korra had left almost an hour ago and he really had to talk to her. He'd already apologized for doubting her about Asami's father and she'd said she understood. Only lately he'd kind of been feeling like she'd been giving him the cold shoulder. Ever since they'd moved to air temple island a week ago Korra had been completely engulfing herself in her avatar training as if she really was avoiding him. And now she'd run off to meet Tahno? Why Tahno? What business did she have with him? Last he'd checked Korra completely despised Tahno.. Now that he thought about it, at the championship game it seemed like Korra and Tahno had already met. He started to wonder how and where. She was new to Republic City.

He shook his head, 'why am I so bothered by this?'

Korra gasped splashing her head out of the water, her hand latching onto the edge of the pier. She wished she could learn Air bending soon. It would sure make traveling under water a lot easier.  
She started to pull herself up on the pier. Once sure she wasn't going to just slip back underwater she relaxed and collapsed from exhaustion. Such a chaotic day and it was hardly five o'clock yet. Not to mention it wasn't over, she still had to meet Tahno tonight. She sighed and just lay there hoping this brief little moment where she could just simply relax would never end, so she could stay and, forget everything going on around her. She didn't even bother to dry off. She just stared up at a perfectly blue sky as an air bison passed way over head.

"I hope I'm not misleading Tahno…" She sighed, speaking mostly to herself. What if my theory doesn't work? It would just open fresh wounds giving him that false hope if it didn't. There was no turning back now though.

"Misleading?" Mako's head appeared above her blocking the sun and casting a shadow across her face.

"Mako!" She jumped up all too fast and slammed her forehead on his. "Ah…" She covered her throbbing forehead with her hands wincing in pain.

Mako was gripping his head too, "Hey! What's the big idea!" He had completely tensed up and his lip twitched in an almost grimace as he tried to conceal his annoyance. For once his emotions seemed to be showing though because he seemed clearly bothered by something.

"Sorry! But you snuck up on me!" Korra burst out at him raising her voice only because he had. Even if something was bothering him he didn't have to be so tense all the time.

"You're the avatar. Aren't people, like, not supposed to be able to sneak up on you or something anyway?" He was just attacking her with words now, "Besides, I didn't sneak up on you! I've been at the pier the whole time! You're the one who didn't notice."

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING DISTRACTED!" Korra didn't know if it was the headache or stress that led to this outbreak but she didn't stop there either. It was like a build-up of anxieties and anger became a ten foot wave that had no way of smoothing out before it hit the shore. "But it's exactly _because_ I'm the _AVATAR_ that I'm so distracted! I've got bigger things to think about, peoples' lives, peoples _BENDING! _I can't just spend my whole day freeloading and thinking about my beautiful rich girlfriend with perfect hair, perfect make-up, perfect _EVERYTHING!_" As soon as the words tumbled out of Korra's mouth she regretted them.

Mako just stood there dumbstruck, his one eyebrow twitched and he looked like any second something would light up in flames, but he paused and took a deep breath like he was drawing all that anger in. His lips curved up in a smirk, "So... you _are_ jealous..."

_This _was his _comeback? _Korra scoffed at him. Her anger level rising. "_Me?_ Jealous of _You? _I think you're getting a little to full of yourself 'oh great fire bender'. Seriously! First that comment at Asami's dad's factory, and now this." She hadn't realized that she'd balled her hands in tight fists or that she'd accidently lit them on fire giving away the anger she was suppressing, "MY _world_ does _NOT_ revolve around you." She extinguished the flames, turning her head away from him. All that anger just flew out of her and she sighed. Thinking of her position being the avatar and the state Republic City was currently in she added as sort of a last minute thought, "Now even less than before", in a kind of sad tone that suggested her thoughts were elsewhere entirely.


	3. Extinguishing Tensions

Korra walked off the pier in a daze, her feet moving one after another almost mechanically. The closer she got to the end of the pier the quicker she moved, until she was running away from there at a fast pace. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest and her head was still throbbing with the contact it had made with Mako's. She had hurt him. She had unintentionally hurt him.

Mako had always been able to keep up a good front. His poker face was unbeatable, but in that moment… "_My world does NOT revolve around you, now even less than before."_ Korra had seen it all. That shield had cracked. She'd hurt him with those words. He had misunderstood them completely. Whatever was going on in his head was not what she had meant at all. But even if she had tried to explain, which she did, he still would've been too stubborn to understand.

_**Back on the Pier:**_

What Korra had said kind of shocked me. For once in my life I didn't know the correct thing to say at all. She looked so… confused? No more like upset… Lost… Like the world was resting on her shoulders and she couldn't hold it up alone. He realized that's what she had been doing. Facing it alone. All alone. She'd said that Asami needed him now…_But what about her?_ She really was always being looked after, but… In that moment…When she whispered out _'Now even less than before'_ she looked so alone. _He'd _left her alone. And she'd turned to _Tahno._ Mako winced. _ Tahno,_ It felt bitter just thinking it. It twisted him up inside, hit him where it hurt. A place he thought he had guarded carefully. And just one whispered sentence could hit him like that? It almost made him mad thinking that. "I understand." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"No you really don't!" Korra seemed incline to object. He was misunderstanding the whole thing. She just knew it by the way he took so long to come up with a suitable response. At her objection he looked at her and she saw in his eyes he'd been hurt. She also saw that he didn't want nor care to hear her explanation. Her shoulders slumped. There was nothing she could say. For being able to bend all for elements it would probably help if she could bend her words a little better. Or even better, just think before she spoke. She brushed past him and made her way down the pier, trying to keep herself composed and walk slowly.

Mako watched her back as she walked away and he'd realized that her hair was down. He'd been so preoccupied with his own thoughts and worries, and probably jealously too… No he wouldn't admit he was _jealous_. But he realized he hadn't even taken in the condition she was in. Her clothes were dripping wet still; she hadn't even bothered to dry herself off… And her hair was disheveled and clinging to her face before. In all the time he'd know her he'd never seen her with her hair down, but today he hadn't even noticed that little change. He'd realized it was more than just that messy look, she really was dead tired. Watching her back get further and further away from him her walk even seemed different. Not the confident walk she usually had, but a quickened almost worn down pace. She broke into a run and her arm rose up to her face covering her eyes like she wanted to hide her face. Something clicked in his head then. _Maybe…_Just _Maybe_ he wasn't the only one hurting…

* * *

'_Stupid Mako'_ Korra sat up on the roof of one of the further off air temple buildings deeper in the island. It had the best view of Aang's statue from up here and she really needed a place no one would bother her. She looked off at the statue in the distance, "Why is he always so difficult?" Her voice sounded mad but she wasn't so sure she was at this point. She just didn't know anymore.

"Why is who so difficult?"

Korra jumped and spun around, "Bolin! How'd you get up here…?"

"Um… Let's just say you should NOT play jump rope with Meelo and Ikki… they spin that thing fast enough to get an airbison of the ground while it's sleeping… I practically got caught in a tornado!" Korra laughed his joke. It brightened her spirits a bit and got her mind off of things. Bolin came over and sat down next to her, "those air bending kids really are something…"

"Yeah… I know," she smiled, "thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah, you really cheered me up. I wasn't feeling too well earlier…but I feel so much better now. So…thanks."

Bolin scratched his head, "Sure…No problem…Glad to help." He grinned cheekily at her, and then blinked as if surprised by something.

"What?" Korra asked questioningly seeing his expression change.

"Your hair…" He reached forward like he was going to touch it, but his hand stopped halfway and his cheeks reddened considerably. His eyes fell and he dropped his hand, "I've never seen it down before…" His voice drifted off.

"Yeah… I prefer to keep it up… I don't like it getting in my face, it always seems to be in the way."

"Oh. Well… I think it looks…Nice." His face reddened more and he looked away quickly. Noticing the view he quickly changed the subject, "Wow, great view, huh?" He turned back to her, grinning, the blush gone, but she was still just looking at him.

'Bolin had always managed to cheer me up like this. It's really unbelievable that he and Mako are brothers. Their personalities are so different…' Korra thought to herself then realized she was staring…

"Um… anyway… Earlier… You were saying someone is difficult. I'm assuming you were referring to Mako, right?"

"Hmm… Yeah…" She sighed, "We had a bit of a… disagreement."

"Oh… Well… I know he can be… disagreeable, but it's really only because he's been through so much. He's a bit overprotective. You know?" Bolin sighed, his express so serious for him, "After our parents died… He really did his best to take care of me and…well he kind of gave up his childhood for it. So he doesn't really know how to have fun and because he's always put up such a strong front he doesn't really know how to take it down anymore…"

"Yeah…but he's so…"

"Thickheaded? Yeah he's like that. You're probably thinking you should've fallen for a guy like me instead!" He laughed jokingly, although underneath he truthfully seemed a bit sad.

Korra paused for a moment…"Yeah…Maybe…" Then she sighed. Truthfully she wished she hadn't fallen for anyone at all. "but I guess there's no helping it..." She mumbled inaudiably.

**Shoot…I think Borra has entered the mix now too. Anyway thank you all for continuing reading! I love hearing your thoughts so far too Don't worry, there's definitely more to come! Look forward to the next few chapters! It's almost midnight ;)**


	4. Paranoia

That evening dinner was particularly unpleasant. You could just feel the waves of tension resonating across the table between Mako and Korra. Asami looked back and forth between them with her green eyes clearly concerned but not having a clue in the slightest what this was all about. Maybe if she had known she wouldn't be so concerned at all. Maybe she'd just be annoyed. Bolin just looked at Korra with an expression that said 'look I know you had a disagreement but... You seriously pissed him off. Big time.'  
Korra didn't care. In fact the current situation at the dinner table was furthest from her mind right now.  
Her thoughts were elsewhere.  
'There's only four hours until midnight.' Tahno said he knew a place where they could meet without the equalists being able to hear them, but... The whole city was crawling with equalists. Nowhere was safe from their ears. Amon had people everywhere.

She was starting to become paranoid by all this. The feeling of safety and comfort slipping from her grasp at the prospect… was nowhere really safe?

"Korra." someone was speaking her name but it sounded so distant, "Korra." it was getting closer though it seemed. "Korra!" Tenzin's voice rang loudly in her head.

She blinked startled, it was like she'd suddenly come up from underwater and now all the sounds around her were clear again. "y-yes?"

"Is it true you went to the spirit world today?" Everyone's eyes seemed to be looking at her now.

"Y-yes. I did."

"And?"

"And nothing, that was it."

"She met Avatar Aang!" Ikki squeaked.

Tenzin looked over at Korra quizzically, "Is that true?"

"I suppose it is but... I don't know... The whole thing was so... Surreal." That had to be the best way she could describe it to them. The whole experience had seemed so unreal… And it left her with more questions than answers. She wasn't even sure if her conclusion was correct or even possible. She'd kind of jumped the gun when she'd run off the tell Tahno before she was even sure she was right and now she was doubting herself.

"I can see how you might think that. Now... Did he tell you anything?"

"Just that some things are never as they seem." Korra didn't really know why she was reluctant to tell them what she really saw, but something deep inside her told her to keep quiet about the lion turtle and energy pools. It wasn't like she was lying though, that was what Aang told her just not what he showed her. It's just that… Until she was sure… She figured it'd be best to keep the information to herself. A thought for earlier popped into her mind. What if Amon has eyes and ears on air temple island too? 'There I go again with the paranoia.' Korra thought bitterly to herself shaking her head."Um... I really need to train. Excuse me." Korra left hurriedly, she wasn't too keen on staying in that tense room any longer. She really needed to train too. Every moment spent loitering was another moment Amon could get the advantage.

* * *

'I haven't even thought about how I should explain everything to Tahno.' She thought wearily. The sun was dropping lower in the sky and Korra found herself pacing her room. With every passing moment she became more and more stressed. It was the 'What if's' that were getting to her. What if it doesn't work? What if I can't explain it properly? What if Tahno doesn't even show up? What if it does work? Then what?

She walked over to the window outlooking over the water, with a great view of the now destroyed arena. The sun wasn't even it the sky anymore. The moon had risen and she felt her spirit lift with it. She loved the night, she was a waterbender at heart after all. So was Tahno. She just had to help him get his bending back.

Eleven thirty...

Korra quietly slid on her shoes. Her regular outfit would be too obvious, so she was wearing something you could buy anywere in Republic City. It was a nice pale green out fit that could be found very common there. She also had listen to Tahno's advice despite how she hated having her hair down and in her face. He wasn't wrong though, it would be harder to recognize her with it covering most of her profile. She threw on a hat for good measure and started for the hall. Her door creaked considerably loud and she jumped at the sound.

'Oh god, I hope I didn't wake anyone...' She thought silently to herself as she started down the hall into the dark night.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this was a bit of a filler chapter. Next are chapters reallllllyyyy intense though. So be prepared**


	5. Minutes to Midnight

A figure was standing at the end of the hall, hiding in the shadows. Korra just knew it. She could hear the slow, steady breathing coming from someone other then her and she could almost make out the silhouette in the dark hall. He, whoever it ma be, was blocking her exit.

She slowed her pace, drawing water from the small canteen at her side, preparing for worst case scenerio.

"Would you put the water away? It's just me." The voice sounded almost annoyed and very exasperated.

The water dropped to the floor splashing her shoes, she lost all composure, "Mako!" Korra's voice rang out startled, "What are you doing here?"

He crossed his arms and stepped into the moonlight coming from the open doorway. "I live here, remember?"

"No. You know what I meant. What are you doing _here?_"

He shrugged, "We need to talk."

Korra tried to get by him, but he stepped in her path. "Korra." His voice was tense and impatient now.

"We'll talk in the morning, Mako. Just move." Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes to midnight! She didn't have _time _to to talk to Mako right now.

When he looked like he wasn't going to budge she made like she was going to try slipping by his left. It worked, he side stepped to stop her and she ducked past him to his right. She was halfway down the steps when his fingers closed around his wrist. "Korra! Where _are_ you _going?_"

"It's really none of your business." Korra was mad for the delay but she did her best to bite her tongue and contain herself. He didn't have any right to demand answers, especially since that fight at the pier she felt she didn't owe him any answers.

"Korra. You're sneaking out at nearly midnight. You're obviously up to something. How can you not tell me?"

Korra jerked her hand from his grip, "I don't _owe_ you any answers. This has _nothing_ to do with you!"

Mako stood there hands tightened into fists, shoulders tense, but he spoke so calmly, "Korra. I'm not going to let you leave."

Korra's eyebrows went up and she folded her arms, her expression was one of upmost amusement. "And how do you suppose you are going to stop me? You don't even know where I'm going."

"You're going to meet Tahno again aren't you?" He said it with complete confidence, but Mako was really just throwing it out there.

Korra was dumbstruck, "Why would I be going to meet _Tahno?_" He knew! How did he know? She hadn't planned to tell _anyone. _Her response was to quick. She knew it the moment the words left her. She was to quick and to defensive. Mako was quick to catch on that he'd hit the nail on the head.

"_Why_ are you meeting _Tahno?_" His annoyance was so obvious.

"It really doesn't concern you in anyway. Who I meet with is _my _business." Korra would've told him, but his attitude was so...ugh. He was driving her mad.

"Of course it concerns me! I'm your friend! And I don't trust that guy! I don't want you to get hurt..."

"No. _You_ don't want me to have someone other than you important to me!" Let him assume whay he wants he'd been ignoring her attempts at explaining things all day and _now_ he was demanding answers? He never _really _wanted to hear her explanation. Why did he always have to be this _stubborn?_ He could date Asami all he wanted, but she couldn't even go see a friend? It's not like she and Tahno were like whatever he was thinking but... She'd been so tolerant about him and Asami. She'd said it was okay even though watching them together was breaking her heart, but Mako ccan't even stand her just being _friends _with another guy? Even when it was Bolin he reacted like this. Honestly if he didn't even know his own feelings why did he have to...

Korra was trembling by now, her hands balled in tight fists. She turned away, her back to him so she didn't have to face him. "It's not even what you think." She choked out. Why was her voice so weak?

"Korra..." He sounded sorry, he sounded like he pitied her... He sounded conflicted. He hadn't even figured out his own feelings had he?

Korra sighed, "Mako..." A tear streamed down her cheek and she was grateful he couldn't see, "Stop...stop stringing me along..." She'd said it. Even though she didn't exactly want to admit that. She had to get it out. 'Maybe... Maybe... I should just... forget about him...' Her heart was drumming painfully in her chest. He wasn't... playing fair.

"Korra, I'm sorry you feel that way..." He spoke slowly, regretfully almost, "But I'm not stringing you along!" He yelled his voice seemed pained and unsure.

She cut him off, "Look... Just don't follow me!"

* * *

Her feet were carrying her to the pier before she'd even realized. When she reached the end, she didn't stop but hit the water with no pause. Her hair flew wildly in her face as she went under, water surrounding her whole being. She felt at home. There was no place she'd rather be than the water and she hated the thought that other benders were having this feeling ripped from them.

_'If only this works...' _


	6. Midnight Hour

Korra, breathing heavily, dragged herself up on the shores of Republic City. 'If only the ferry ran this late.' She thought as she drew the water out of her cloths and hair. Of course…If she was seen leaving at midnight that would seem a bit suspicious so it would've been better to not take a ferry even if there was one.

Because of Mako she only had three minutes to make a seven minute walk. 'Or a four minute run,' she thought bitterly.

_If I could air bend… I could practically fly there…_ She stopped herself from thinking anymore. Thinking about her incapability to air bend only made her depressed. Though… Now that she thought about it she had one less thing to check off that to do list. _She'd made contact with the spirit world._

Now she just needed to figure out if what she'd learned from that experience could be of any help to her current situation with Amon. She was halfway to the park and her thoughts were so wrapped up in her problems and her possible solutions that she didn't even catch on to the soft patter of footsteps behind her.

* * *

'_Why am I doing this? Why am I following her?' _Mako didn't even understand it himself. When she'd left him standing there on Air temple island he'd felt a pang of annoyance but something else too. _Regret_. He'd tried to protect her and instead he pushed her further away. With this thought he'd took off toward the air bison stables. Jinora had showed him and Bo around earlier in the week, and when they'd stopped here Ikki had started rambling on about a ton of things pertaining to air bison and Jinora had pretty much given a lecture on their history. Something about how Aang's bison Appa was believed to be the last one but then Aang had discovered a similar breed of air bison after the 100 year war ended. He had really only caught that bit and something about having to say 'yip-yip' from Ikki.

He cautiously pulled himself up onto one of the giant creatures and whispered 'yip-yip' unsurely. The flying bison took to the air sending him scrambling to grab the reins._ '_I've never done anything _this_ crazy. So _please_ don't let anyone notice this air bisons missing.' He thought to himself.

* * *

There was a figure leaning casually against the bridge half hidden by shadows cast by the moonlight.

"Well, look who's late, _uh-vatar_." Tahno said tauntingly as he uncrossed his legs and slinked off the wall the same way a cat would stretch after a long nap.

"Only a minute. I had some… road blocks…"

"Ahh…" He nodded grinning, "I see…" He was mocking her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korra crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

Tahno did something that surprised her then. She threw his head back and laughed. Turning back to face her he looked on curiously. "Thanks, _Uh-vatar._ I haven't laughed like that in a while."

Not really sure what Tahno was laughing about her response was slow, "Uh… sure… um look, about what I was saying earlier…"

He cut her off and closed the space between them in two short strides. "This really isn't the place." He whispered.

Korra lost her footing and stumbled backward startled by his sudden closeness. "O-okay, Pretty boy, Where to then?" She regained her cool pretty quickly although she stuttered a bit there.

"It's gonna take nearly all night to get there."

"All night?" Korra looked at him unsurely. What kind of place would take all night to get to?

"Yeah, Korra those equalists are crawling all around this city. I know a place outside the cities borders that should be at least free from Amon's eyes and ears." He paused and turned back to look at her with curiousity shining in his eyes, "What you wanted to tell me... You wouldn't want _him_ knowing. Is my guess correct?"

She eyed him, "You're correct I suppose but... You sure you want to... hear what I think?"

Tahno shook his head stepping towards her, "Korra, Korra, Korra, _You_ seeked _Me_ out. I'm interested to hear what you have to say, _Uh-vatar_." He was standing right infront of her now looking down at her in very much the same way as when they had first met. "Must be something_ important_."

She locked gazes with him defiantly accepting his challenging look, "Alright Pretty Boy, but you better not cry if this turns out to be a disappointment." She smirked.

Tahno's lips curved up in his old cocky confident grin, "Who _Me_? Yeah... _You know, _I don't think that's gonna _happen._"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but I have _Finals_ this week and next week, so the chapters might take a bit longer then usual. Of course then there is SUMMER after that so. Be patient with me :) Love u guys!**


	7. Moonlite Meetings

Korra would much rather be riding Naga then sitting in the passenger's side of Tahno's beaten up old satomobile. For some reason Korra found his car different from what she'd imagined it would look like. She'd expected something a little more 'Tahno' like a stunning black racer. Maybe even with red leather seats… Instead he had an older model with worn seats and a beaten up exterior. "For some reason… I thought your ride would be flashier. " Korra spoke her thoughts aloud.

Tahno laughed, "Of course this is coming from the girl who rides a giant polar bear dog." He shook his head in amusement.

"Hey!" Korra shouted at him but truthfully she was relieved. Ever since that day at the tournament Tahno laughing, even at her expense, was rare. He seemed to have gotten back on his feet without her help or his bending. It even looked like he'd figured out how to do his hair again without the use of water bending. The smile that she hadn't realized had crept up on her lips faltered and she asked quite seriously, "Where are we going by the way?"

"I told you that there is a place on the borders of the city . Amon probably doesn't even know it exists. We're going there, that way we can be free from his ears for a while and you can tell me whatever it is you want to tell me."

"Ughh… Why do we have to drive so far when I can just tell you here?" Korra demanded now that the lack of sleep was beginning to get to her.

Tahno gave her a sideways glance from the driver's side. "No, don't tell me here."

"Why not? It's past midnight. There's not a soul in sight, we're already a safe distance from the city, and they can't her us in the car…" Korra was getting impatient wanting to share her theory but she also was feeling something else…Nervous? She didn't know why she was stressing so much but the anxiousness was starting to get to her.

Tahno pulled over and put the car in park. "We're walking from here."

Korra looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope, every satomobile in the city's probably bugged."

Korra's lips fell in a little 'o' showing her surprised and realization that Tahno's theory wasn't entirely improbable. She threw the door open and swung herself out. Placing her hands on her hips and waiting for Tahno to say which way. He just locked the car and started walking to the right. She followed along in complete silence the night sounds filling the silence between them and the moonlight shining the way. After about five minutes he stopped at a clearing with a moonlight pool. "Alright you can tell me whatever it is that you seeked me out to tell me." Tahno looked at her, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"Well. I made contact with the spirit world." Korra started, wondering if she could explain everything properly.

"Go on…"

"And I met Avatar Aang and he showed me some…visions. Memories from my past life I guess. But one was when he was learning how to control the Avatar state and he learned about chakras…"

"Chakras?"

"Yeah. There are seven. They each deal with a different emotion. A lot that has to do with bending is energy which is what the chakras are for… the flow of energy. But if one is sealed the energy cannot flow. And I think that's what Amon did he sealed one of your chakras hence cutting off your energy flow and your bending."

"Hmm… interesting. But that still doesn't change the face that it's still sealed and my bending is gone." Tahno said looking at her frustrated.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first. But… that wasn't the only vision Aang showed me. There was another one. Remember how all the history books said that Aang was the only Avatar that had acquired the ability to take away someone's bending? That he was believed to be the _only_ one…"

Tahno looked a bit tense, he folded his arms and looked at her, "Get to the point, _uh-vatar_."

"I am! Geez. You can wait all day but not five more minutes for me to finish explaining? Anyway… I think Aang is still the only one with that ability."

Tahno looked at her with the same expression, not willing to show any hope, but his eyes told her he did hope she was right.

"Because the last vision he showed me was his meeting with the lion turtle that taught him how to take away peoples bending." Korra stepped forward placing a finger on Tahno's forehead and one on his heart. "When Aang learned how, he learned that he needed to seal these to chakras to permanently take someone's bending away…" She waited for the realization to dawn on him and when it did it clearly showed on his face.

He reached up and put his hand over hers on his forehead, "Amon only sealed this one…"

"I don't think your bending is gone Tahno. I think it's just a matter of unlocking that chakra."

His grin was back, his cocky Tahno grin… "I sure hope you're right _Uh-vatar._" Then his gaze cast of to the left, "Oh and don't look now but… you're hot headed boyfriend has been following us the whole way." He half laughed.

Korra turned, following his gaze as Mako, cover now blow, stumbled out of the underbrush. She looked at Tahno finally realizing the position they were in and snatched her hands back a blush vigorously creeping up her cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend." She spat with a venom. Mad that he had followed her when she'd told him specifically not to. He had some nerve! They'd been bickering all day and he couldn't even try to avoiding more conflict but instead decided to _stalk _her? She was fuming now so much so that it was a miracle nothing was on fire…yet…

"_Oh?_" Tahno responded to her venomous statement. "_I see…_Sorry, Sparky but it seems you've _royally_ pissed her off." He smirked.

Mako looked so tense, "Korra, I-"

"Save it. I _told_ you not to follow me. I can take care of myself Mako."

"Korra…" Mako looked almost miserable but annoyed at the same time. He made it a point to shoot a glare towards Tahno before continuing. "I know you're not helpless! I just don't trust him." He spoke his eyes wandered in Tahno's direction a look of complete annoyance on his face.

"Don't trust or don't like?" Korra bit back, "It shouldn't matter to you who I meet with!"

"Well it does." Mako's words both shocked and confused her.

* * *

**Thank you guys for being so patient! Finals are finally over, Thank god... Anyway I hoped you really like this chapter it turned out pretty intense :D Btw... Did anyone else have a crazy freak out at the end of the last LOK episode when General Iroh came on? You can't even put my reaction into word... ;)**


	8. Jealous Rage?

{Recap}

Korra turned, following his gaze as Mako, cover now blown, stumbled out of the underbrush. She looked at Tahno finally realizing the position they were in and snatched her hands back a blush vigorously creeping up her cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend." She spat with a venom. Mad that he had followed her when she'd told him specifically not to. He had some nerve! They'd been bickering all day and he couldn't even try to avoiding more conflict but instead decided to _stalk _her? She was fuming now so much so that it was a miracle nothing was on fire…yet…

"_Oh?_" Tahno responded to her venomous statement. "_I see…_Sorry, Sparky but it seems you've _royally_ pissed her off." He smirked.

Mako looked so tense, "Korra, I-"

"Save it. I _told_ you not to follow me. I can take care of myself Mako."

"Korra…" Mako looked almost miserable but annoyed at the same time. He made it a point to shoot a glare towards Tahno before continuing. "I know you're not helpless! I just don't trust him." He spoke his eyes wandered in Tahno's direction a look of complete annoyance on his face.

"Don't trust or don't like?" Korra bit back, "It shouldn't matter to you who I meet with!"

"Well it does." Mako's words both shocked and confused her.

* * *

{Mako}

I held my stance my eyes not leaving hers. Waiting for her to say something…Waiting for her to respond. I was mentally chastising myself.

_Why?_ Why did I follow her here? Why did I care? Why did I just say that? _Why does everything she does drive me completely crazy?_ Seriously! This has been bothering me ever since Bolin introduced her saying there was something special about her… I thought she was just like all the other fan girls constantly sneaking in to meet Bolin, but she was different from those girls. Bolin had been right there was something about her. Whatever it was that had me always thinking about her made me crazy.

Korra was still holding her shoulders back in a tense position. I watched her face as she tried to mask to shock that I could see clearly in her startling blue eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She was trying to put venom in her voice but it was still shocked. "It shouldn't matter to you at all! You're with Asami!"

My eyes were still locked with hers when someone stepped in front. "_Yeah, _Sparky, you _are _with Asami." _Tahno_, I'd almost forgotten he was here. Probably because I didn't exactly enjoy his presence. I disliked him even more just because he was here. Alone with Korra.

Worst of all when I'd gotten here they were holding hands or something. I gritted my teeth, resisting the urge to light him on fire. It's not like he had his bending to fight me so why he was trying to piss me off was a wonder to me.

"I believe I was talking to Korra," I held my shoulders back adding to my height. Tahno just continued standing there. He held himself like he hadn't a care in the world, a very laid back posture and didn't seem to feel threatened at all by my tone. In fact, his lips curled up in a cocky smirk as if he was challenging me. I hated it. I hated him, just because Korra was here with him.

"No. You were just leaving." Korra spoke coldly to me now. It almost startled me. All the shock that had hit her before was gone and replaced with a hard front she had put up. She was always like this. She always wanted to take on the world all by herself. Another thing about her that drove me crazy.

Tahno's voice cut of my thoughts, "So, Sparky..." He spoke in a laid back manner, but something about it gave me the impression of a cat before it pounces.

"It's Mako." I responded hottly, "_Not _Sparky."

"Whatever Sparky, So... If you _aren't _Korra's boyfriend..." I already hated where this was going. Tahno stepped back and casually threw his arm around her shoulders. My whole body tensed. My jaw tighted, and my eyes flashed in anger as I stared hatefully at that arm. "I think _I'll_ take her." The flames appeared at my palms before I even willed them too.

Korra shrugged out from under Tahno's arm. She had no reaction what-so-ever just a composed straight face. I hadn't even gotten to do anything with the flames twisting skyward from my open palms. Her eyes flashed to me, "Put the fire away Mako." She didn't even sound angry anymore. Just slightly annoyed, like a mother scolding a child for the thousandth time. The flames didn't disappear. I was stilled irked off at Tahno. I had a tempting desire to scar that pretty face of his.

Korra was still looking at me an annoyed expression on her face, but I wasn't planning on extinguishing the flames. Korra wasn't really so great at tolerance though. A whip of water lashed out and the glow from the small flames instantly was put out. "Just not in the mood to listen to me tonight, are you Mako?" She snapped sarcastically at me, before turning to Tahno, "And Tahno... I think we better hold of our conversation til some other time. I still haven't really figured it out yet." She told him before stalking off.

I stood there a bit dumbfounded. Not really sure what she had meant when she'd said that to him. He just smirked at me. That urge to scar his face was coming back...

* * *

**Well, Here it is! Lot's of jealously going on here between the boys. You got a peek into Mako's head too. Sorry It took so long to post. I've been having crazy writer's block and it's really quite annoying, but I hoped you liked it :) Oh and the finale... I both loved it and was upset by it. While I found myself shouting 'Avatar state, Avatar state, Avatar state!' during the *Spoiler Alert* scene between her Mako and Amon. The finale still left me with soooo many questions! I might just have to write my own answers because seriously I can't wait until 2013 for the next season. Ahhhhh! Anyway hoped you guys liked chapter 8. Feel free to review it. **

**oh and **Fangirlanonymousmember16001 **I totally don't mind the grammar nazi stuff :) I really suck at grammar. My friends are constantly chastising me about it. So I don't mind a bit. ^^^ I fixed it in the recap even =D Thanks **


End file.
